                First and second frames adapted to be fixed to the two rigid elements to be united,        An elastomer body connecting the first and second frames and at least partially bound to a first hydraulic chamber,        A deformable second hydraulic chamber which connects to the first hydraulic chamber via a throttle passage, the first and second hydraulic chambers and the throttle passage forming a hydraulic circuit filled with fluid, and the antivibration mount being shaped so that said fluid reciprocates along opposing first and second paths within said throttle passage when the first and second frames are subject to relative vibration movements,        An electric current-generating device comprising, firstly, a microturbine rotatably mounted about a rotation axis in the throttle passage and secondly, a generator coupled to the microturbine to produce electric current as the microturbine rotates.        
Mohareri et al. have already proposed an antivibration mount of this type (Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Mechatronics, 13-15 Apr. 2011, Istanbul, Turkey, pp 134-139).